A conventional LED traffic signal light includes a plastic cover (or casing) for encasing LEDs in the cover. However, the plastic cover can not dissipate heat outwardly effectively when the heat is emitted by the LEDs to thereby shorten the service life of the LED traffic signal light. For cooling purpose, an aperture may be circumferentially formed along the cover of the LED signal light, the environmental moisture or pollutants may then penetrate into the interior of the LED traffic signal light through such an aperture to thereby corrode or erode the LEDs and electric circuit in the light to shorten the service life of the light.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional LED traffic signal light and invented the present LED traffic signal light for dissipating heat effectively.
The object of the present invention is to provide a LED traffic signal light including: a rear cover having a heat-dissipating device integrally formed on the rear cover, a front transparent cover combined with the rear cover for encasing a LED printed-circuit-board (PCB) and a power supply circuit device in the front and rear covers, and a plurality of packing rings respectively packed in between the front and rear covers for water proof purpose, whereby upon lighting of the LEDs in the traffic signal light, the heat as produced by the LEDs and power supply circuit will be dissipated outwardly effectively by the heat-dissipating device as formed on the rear cover for prolonging the service life of the traffic signal light.